Gift
by dingcs
Summary: When Zoe visited Takuya on his birthday, he pulled her into his apartment and smashed his lips against hers.


**This is rated M for light smut. There's your warning.**

* * *

**Gift**

* * *

Between summer jobs and soccer practices, finding the spare time to do coupley things couples normally do together came very rare for Takuya and Zoe. He had long hours of training with his university's team in preparation for the fall season while she had ridiculous work hours throughout her week schedule. The most they've seen of each other didn't extend beyond online connections, and even those didn't count; they'd FaceTime late at night only to pass out barely five minutes in due to sheer exhaustion.

It went on like this for weeks.

Luckily by some form of miracle, Zoe managed to convince her boss into giving her the day off, thus permitting her to spend the entire day with her boyfriend on his nineteenth birthday. When her boss gave her the approval, it took everything in her not to break her neutral expression—it was "unprofessional" to show any emotion—however she was unable to refrain herself from doing her happy dance as she walked out of her office. It was great news. The fact that she was going to physically see Takuya after his long absence had her giddy with anticipation. She missed him so much.

Apparently Takuya missed her just the same because as soon as he opened the door to find his girlfriend wishing him a happy birthday, he pulled her into his apartment, lifted her onto the counter, and smashed his lips against hers.

Zoe smiled into the kiss, having expected such reaction. From her elevated perch, she curled her fingers under his chin and tilted his head more upwards. Her lips parted against his as his tongue pushed inside, and she moaned softly, reveling his familiar taste in her mouth, fresh and minty like the Ice Breakers he had an addiction for. It was definitely one of the top five things she missed most about him. Before she released him, she caught his bottom lip and gave it a short tug. A low growl was his response, and the pleasant noise sent a zing down her spine.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" Takuya inquired playfully. Hazel eyes rove over her pretty features before they lingered on the pillow of her lips quite longer than intended.

"To visit a certain birthday boy," Zoe sang, noticing his distraction and bopping him on the nose.

Takuya grinned. He raised his hand to her silky blonde tresses, which was wavy rather than straight like it always was, and combed through them, letting the strands curl around his fingers. "Don't have work today?"

"No," she sighed against his soothing touch, "It's my day off."

"_Thank god_." He lowered his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of her throat, feeling the giggle that escaped her reverberate against his mouth and deep to his bones, surging a pulse down south. In a matter of seconds, her legs hooked around the back of his thighs and her arms around his neck, both working to inch him closer than he already was, while his own arms circled around her waist. "If I had to spend another day with JP, I'd lose my head," he said as his large hands pulled the striped blouse free from her skirt and slipped under the fabric to touch the skin that lay beneath.

"You guys know I'm here, right? And I take major offense to that, Takuya."

At the sound of the third voice, the couple broke contact and swiveled their heads to discover that the owner of said voice was at the opposite end of the counter, eating his breakfast cereal with a displeased look on his face.

"Sorry JP," Takuya apologized even though he wasn't really sorry at all. JP had caught him with Zoe one too many times that it shouldn't bother him anymore. But JP begged to differ. Watching his roommate engage in amorous activities with his girlfriend so early in the morning was certainly not on his "To Do" list, nor did he ever want _that _to be a normal part of his life.

"Man, we talked about this already. No kissing in the apartment unless the kisses are shared with all individuals." JP turned to Zoe and waggled his brows suggestively at her, which was maybe a little _too_ suggestive because as he turned back to Takuya, he held on a glare sharper than a katana blade. JP lifted his hands in the air defensively. "Right, right! She has a boyfriend—a grouchy one, mind you—and I'm backing off!"

Takuya was about to shout something that he wouldn't want his mother to hear him shout until Zoe swooped in and clamped his mouth shut, knowing the colorful vocabulary he possessed. "Sorry for bothering you, JP," she offered sweetly, ignoring Takuya's muffled grunts as she led him away.

Once they settled in the privacy of his bedroom, she locked the door behind her and faced the fuming boy, biting down on the inside of her cheek to halt the laugh that threatened to spill out of her. The way he furrowed his brows was too comical, the same with his hands motioning like he was going to strangle someone. "Don't be upset. JP's only playing around," she told him. She placed her hands over his, lowering them, then stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. "Besides, I'm here and I still have to give you your gift. You want it?"

All it took was one glance at her biting on her lip to make him completely forget his asshole roommate. He nodded.

"Go sit on the bed," Zoe instructed, her tone commanding and sultry. Takuya obeyed, wondering what she had planned for him, later shifting in his spot excitedly. His imagination could only go so far.

Zoe reached for her phone in her back pocket and played a song from her music library that was slow and erotic. Setting it on his desk, she moved in front of him and bobbed her head to the beat before her body began swaying with the music. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw him gulp at the sight of her, him not recognizing the seductive vixen his girlfriend had become. She brought it up a notch, lifting the hem of her blouse teasingly, revealing the lines of her stomach and hips rolling back and forth in a way that hypnotized him, then dropping it. The ridges of his knuckles were white as his grasp on the bed tightened, and he felt helpless, not knowing how much longer he could last as she turned her back towards him and pulled down her skirt, bending over to lend him a generous view of her bottom. It wasn't fair. He could only watch as her lace-covered ass moved with the song, taunting him. His mouth watered.

Soon she was on him; she had swung her leg over his lap and straddled him. "Takuya, I need help with the buttons. Do you mind unbuttoning them for me?" she asked innocently, though after witnessing her show, there was nothing innocent about her anymore.

But he complied easily, his shaking hands fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. It was a difficult task, but he did reach the last button, practically ripping it off as he discarded her blouse halfway across the room. Now she sat half-naked in front of him and all he could manage was a silent stare as the air rushed out of his lungs. She watched him gawk at her underwear-clad form in awe, a womanly pride soaring within her chest and appreciating the attention she was receiving. She loved him like this: him wanting and begging for more. She could see it in his eyes; his chocolate-brown orbs darkened with an emotion that could only be described as hunger.

Not liking how he was still clothed, she bunched his white T-shirt in her palms and tugged it over his head effortlessly. It took a minute for her to marvel at his sculpted torso, gaze passing over the broad expanse of his shoulders to the hard plates of his chest, before she touched him, her fingertips just barely grazing over his skin as they traveled down his arms and back up across his chest. She teased him, seeing what her light touches would do to him, and when she felt something jump beneath her, it was a little harder to contain her pride.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his collarbone, her lips searing a trail up his neck as she licked and bit every stretch of flesh, no doubt leaving bright red marks in its wake. "How bad do you want it?" she hummed against his throat.

"_So _bad," he groused, breath heavy, hips grinding to hers. As much as he hated to admit it, he was desperate; the heat she had stimulated inside him drove him crazy, refraining him from thinking clearly anymore as having her became the only thought in his sex-driven mind.

Zoe smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Not yet—ah!"

Before she knew it, Takuya had yanked down her bra and immediately covered her mound with his mouth, hot tongue lavishing her erect nipple. He reached around her to unclasp the undergarment and tossed it away, exposing her entire upper half to him. Sighing his name, Zoe arched her back as he palmed the other breast, the pad of his thumb circling her smooth skin before masterfully tweaking the hardened nub. She looked down and found him smirking at her with that wick glimmer in his eyes. There was an urge to smack it off his face, but when his hand had slid down between their bodies and snuck under the fabric of her panties, the notion disappeared as he rubbed the tight bundle of nerves below her navel.

She was soaked there, and his smirk inched higher. "Doesn't feel good to be teased, does it?" Proving his point, he slipped two fingers into her folds and stroked her tenderly which had elicited louder gasps from her. For every passing second, she could feel her resolve crumbling bit by bit. It frustrated her. She hated the control he had over her because it was supposed to be the other way around; _he_ was supposed to be gasping out _her_ name. She needed to turn the tables, so with whatever strength she could muster, she pulled his fingers out of her and stood up.

"What are you doing?" He pinned her with a questionable look, but her actions answered him. She yanked the hem of his sweatpants past his knees and down his legs, as well as her panties, threw it blindly behind her to wherever the other articles of clothing had landed, and crawled back on top of him, easily sliding her entrance down his length.

It took him by surprise. "_Fuck_," he groaned hoarsely as her muscles contracted tight around him, making him burn. Her mouth sealed his as she swallowed the next string of curses that followed and kissed him fiercely. Her hands sought purchase on his shoulders, steadying herself while she took him in slowly and adjusted to his size. Once she was comfortable, she reigned control, rocking her hips up and down at her own pace, making them both cry out in pleasure.

The delicious friction created sparks that exploded wildly in her, and she knew it affected him too because the grip he had on her waist tightened. In an effort to increase the speed, he thrust his lower body to meet hers more fully, however she shoved him down and kept him rooted to the bed. Only when he least expected it did she move faster, shifting herself into a position that would take him in deeper, and it sent them both over the edge, insides fluttering uncontrollably, eyes squeezed shut. The clenching pressure intensified, and as he hit her most sensitive spot, Zoe mewled into the crook of his neck while Takuya threw his head back and held her close, feeling the moment become too much for him to handle. World turning white, his body shuddered as he released and filled her completely.

A moment of pure bliss passed as they collapsed on top of each other and became a mess of tangled limbs. Zoe picked up her head and caught the sight of Takuya panting for a breath, face flushed. _This better be the best damn gift he's ever received,_ she mused, giggling. Bringing her hand up to caress the sides of his face, she kissed him softly.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**note: ** I feel kinda guilty for writing this, but #YOLO. (That's still a thing, right? No?) It was going to happen sooner or later anyways, so don't yell at me! First and last at least, lol.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
